


she was mine first

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your father finds out about you dating an archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she was mine first

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fanfic. Comments would be appreciated so I know how I am doing. Time line doesn't make sense but hey it's supernatural.

“Come on Y/N we have to get a move on, Bobby is waiting for us.” Dean shouted.  
“My dad can wait five seconds Dean,” you hollered back.  
You didn’t understand why the boys were so afraid of your father. He had always been one of the sweetest guys you’ve ever known. The only time you had ever seen him violent was when killing the monsters. He raised you and took care of you. He wasn’t biologically related but that didn’t matter, he was your father.  
You finished packing, throwing the last of your clothes in your duffel bag. “Alright boys, let’s hit the road. We have a long drive ahead of us.”  
“I got the snacks,” Sam spoke behind you.  
The three of you grabbed your bags and headed into the bunker’s garage to the impala.  
Thirty minutes into the drive and making fun of Dean, Dean turned to look back at you and asked you the same question he asked the last time you went to Bobby’s.   
“So, Y/N, are you going to tell your father about your boyfriend?”  
“No I am not, and neither are you,” you spoke firmly.  
You had been dating the archangel Gabriel for about four months now. You had managed to keep it a secret from everyone for the first month but there was a small slip up so Dean and Sam had found out. It was stupid of you to leave a trail of clothes from the war room of the bunker to your bedroom.  
“Bobby isn’t an idiot, he will figure it out one of these days,” Dean said.  
“Y/N it would just be easier to tell him,” Sam joined in.  
“What and have my father kill my boyfriend or vice versa? No thank you.”  
“Maybe he will understand…”  
“Drop it Sam, you guys and I both know that my father would not take kindly to me dating anyone, let alone an angel. Remember when he thought Dean and I had a thing?”  
That had been an interesting fifteen minutes, when your father had thought you and Dean were dating. Like you would ever date Dean, he was a womanizer and he and Sam were practically your brothers.  
“Yea, I almost died,” Dean chimed.  
“Exactly, so let’s drop the subject and not talk about my boyfriend for the rest of the week.”  
Two hours late and two bottles of coke you had to pee.  
“Dean pulled into the next gas station I have to pee.”  
After about a mile you were pulling into the local Gas N Sip, you asked the man at the register for the key and walked out back to use the bathroom. You walked into the restroom and locked the door. The lights flickered and a sound of feathers filled the room. You turned to see your archangel frowning at you.  
“Why didn’t you take me with you?” he pouted.  
“Listen Gabe, it’s nothing personal.”  
“Bobby doesn’t know?” he questioned.  
“It would be bad if he found out.”  
“Alright even though Dean and Sam already know, I’ll be your dirty little secret,” he smirked. He snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you close. His face became closer and closer until you closed the distance, lips meeting in a tender kiss.  
“Does that mean I get to sneak into your room at night like teenagers?” he asked mischievously.  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”  
“But Y/N you will be gone for a week,” he whined.  
You could feel yourself wavering. You knew it wasn’t his fault that you were keeping him a secret and it could be fun to sneak around like kids.   
“Ok, Ok, but you can only come when I pray to you.”  
“Deal.” He kissed you then he was gone.  
After finishing your business you met the boys back at the car.  
“What took you so long? Thought you had to pee,” Dean smirked.  
You just smiled, “Shut up.” Climbing into the car you were off.  
It took another six hours and two more bathroom stops until you reached your destination.  
“About damn time you three showed up,” Bobby spoke as he walked out the front door.  
“Hi Daddy,” you smiled and hugged him.  
“Hi sweetheart,” he said kissing the top of your head.  
“I get my old room,” you shouted out.  
You booked it up the stairs, wanting to get away from Sam and Dean for five minutes. Living with them then driving eight hours together made you want to jump off a ten story building. You decided to take a shower and change then you would go down and join them in a beer and conspire on the newest case.  
After showering you slipped on your favorite jeans and a black tank top. You stomped down the stairs in your favorite boots.  
“What’s everyone talking about?” you asked.  
“Not much just talking about this hunt. We are thinking of having some of our angel buddies to join us,” Dean said.  
“We definitely have Cass, we should at least have one more on our side,” Sam said, “How about Gabriel?” He glanced towards you with a smirk.  
“We aren’t supposed to talk about him, remember Sammy?” Dean winked.   
You just glared at him. Bobby looked between the two of you knowing there was something he was missing.   
“Gabriel is a good idea, as long as he keeps his tricks to a minimum,” Bobby said unsure of what exactly was happening.  
“Dean you call Cass, Y/N you call Gabriel,” Sam directed.  
You got up and when Bobby wasn’t looking you flipped your adopted brothers off. They just smiled their big dopey grins. After grabbing your beer you walked outside to call for Gabriel.  
When you were far enough away from the house to where no one could see you, you called out, “Gabriel, come on down.”  
A flutter of wings had you spinning around. “Hi cupcake, is it playtime already?” He grinned.  
“Nope, but you will be joining us this weekend though.”  
“You told Bobby?” he said with a gleam in his golden eyes.  
“Hell no!” you almost shouted. You saw Gabriel’s face fall.  
You could tell he was disappointed. You never wanted to disappoint him so you made a fast and rash decision but a good one, or so you hoped.   
“Ok Gabriel, hear me out. After we get through the weekend, I will tell my father about us.”  
The smile that lit up on Gabriel’s face let you know you made the right choice. He pulled you in for a deep kiss, you both stood there for a solid five minutes in his arms kissing until you heard a gun cock. You turned around to see where the sound came from and you were face to face with your father holding a shotgun.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He shouted shotgun pointed at Gabriel.  
“Whoa there bucko,” Gabriel said raising his arms in defense, “no need to shoot.”  
You knew the gun wouldn’t kill Gabriel.  
“I’ve got reason enough. Y/N what do you think you are doing?” Bobby screamed face turning red and body trembling with anger.  
Now you understood why Sam and Dean were scared of your father. In all your twenty-three years of your life you had never seen him become so angry with you. He seemed to be towering over you.  
“Daddy, I’m sorry that you found out this way but Gabriel and I are together,” you managed to squeak out.  
“Bobby, I love her.” The first time the words left Gabriel’s mouth.  
A loud echo rang when Bobby shot Gabriel.  
“Ow,” Gabriel groaned, “just because it won’t kill me doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”  
Sam and Dean came running at the sound of gunfire, Cass trailing behind them.  
“What’s going on?” Dean asked gun in his hand.  
They looked at the bullet holes in Gabriel’s shirt and jacket and the gun in Bobby’s and put together who shot who.  
“Did you two idjits know about this?” Bobby demanded.  
“No!” Sam and Dean lied at the same time.  
“Yes we did,” Cass said looking confused. “Oh we were supposed to lie,” the realization showing on Cass’s face.  
You glared at your brothers for trying so save their asses but felt bad because they were going to get their asses chewed out for keeping secrets and lying.  
“Gabriel I think you should leave for now,” you whispered to your angel.  
“I’m not leaving you alone,” he whispered back.  
“Please just leave before he brings out the blade.”  
“Call me if you need me,” instantly he was gone.  
“Daddy, I can explain.”  
“Don’t talk to me. I am so disappointed in you. I can’t believe you became so low that you would be with that,” Bobby screamed.  
“Whoa, Bobby, maybe you should calm down.” Dean said in an even tone.   
“Don’t you tell me what to do boy.”  
Bobby turned on his heel and stomped away, Dean followed behind him. All you could do was stand there in shock; you could feel the tears starting to spill, the dread and sadness replacing the blood in your veins. There was nothing you could do but cry.  
Sam came over to you and wrapped his arms around you in a firm hug. He gently rubbed your back and quietly repeated that everything will be all right.  
Dean was walking back when he reached you he spoke, “Y/N you stay here. We are going to take Bobby out to the bar to talk.”  
The boys walked you back to the house and you slumped up to your room. After closing your bedroom door and flopping onto your bed you just laid there listening. You could hear the guys downstairs leaving for the bar. Hopefully Sam and Dean would talk to Bobby and calm him down enough so you could explain everything to him.   
After about fifteen minutes of silence you called out, “Gabe, are you there?”  
“Hey there cupcake,” Gabriel said as he appeared by the bed.  
“My dad hates me,” you started crying again.  
“Oh honey, no he doesn’t,” he said as he climbed on the bed next to you.  
“I just don’t understand why he is so angry.”  
“I’m sorry sweetie, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”  
“Make my daddy love me again.”  
“Y/N he still loves you, and I love you.”   
The words still surprising you, you loved him always have, but hearing him say that for the second time that day made you smile.  
“So you say.” You smirked.  
“Yes, unfortunately I have fallen in love with a human.” Gabriel teased.  
You smacked him and he just gave that smirk that meant he was up to something.  
“What are you doing?” you questioned suspiciously.  
“Nothing,” he said hands snaking up your sides.  
“Don’t you dare,” you stated firmly.  
“Too late,” he smirked as he began tickling you.  
You quickly tried to escape, crawling under the covers for safety.  
“You’ll never catch me alive,” you giggled.  
“That’s what you think,” he declared, ripping the blankets off.  
“No, Gabriel. Stop it,” you ordered.  
Gabriel finally discontinued his ruthless attack.  
“Feel better?” He asked.  
“A little,” you answered breathlessly.  
“I love you Y/N and we will work this out, just give Bobby some time.”  
“I love you too and I hope you are right.”  
He smirked, “I’m always right.”  
A knock came from the door. “It’s us,” Sam said from the other side.  
“Come in,” you replied sitting up and crossing your legs like a pretzel.  
Sam and Dean entered the room. “Update, Bobby is pretty plastered and Gabriel will not be joining us on this hunt. We just think it would be best he doesn’t show his face for a bit.” Dean dictated.  
“We have a big hunt tomorrow and I think it best everyone gets some rest,” Sam voiced.  
“Ok, sweetie, you need your rest and there is some business I need to attend so I’ll be out of here. Call me if you need me. I love you.” Gabe kissed your forehead and was gone.  
Sam and Dean left and luckily you fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Morning came as usual and you reluctantly rolled out of bed, last night still fresh in your head. Putting on your hunting clothes you headed downstairs, definitely in need of a cup of coffee. While pouring the java Dean walked over to join you.  
“How you doing, kiddo?” Dean asked sincerely.   
“Excellent,” you answered sarcastically.  
“This will all blow over, promise,” Dean grinned, sipping on his coffee.  
“Highly doubt that Dean.”  
You saw Bobby walking down the stairs.  
“Morning Daddy,” you said animated.  
He walked past you like you weren’t even there.  
You looked at Dean and gave him the ‘I told you so’ look you reserved just for him.  
Three cups of coffee and thirty minutes later you were loading up the impala and Bobby’s Chevelle. You decided it would be best to ride with your adopted brothers.   
The fifty minute ride consisted mostly of silence and Sam performing a therapy session to ‘help you’ with your father. You were so thankful when the car came to a halt, parked about half a mile from the nest of vampires you were about to hunt.  
“You guys get prepped, I’ll call Cass.” Dean directed. “Oh and by the way I call the blade,” Dean grinned.  
“Dammit!” you stomped your foot in rage. That was everyone’s favorite blade and the rule was whoever called it first was the one to use it on a hunt. You heard Dean give off a laugh as he walked away.  
You reluctantly grabbed a different blade, your handgun, and some dead man’s blood. It was a typical hunt, however there was supposed to be over thirty vamps, hence the need for the angels. Dean came back with Cass, they were walking close and laughing. You leaned over and whispered to Sam, “Destiel.”   
You’d both had fun teasing Dean since they came back from the musical case, Sam just laughed.  
“What’s so funny?” Dean asked.  
“Nothing,” you and Sam chimed in unison.   
Bobby pulled up five minutes later, he silently climbed out of the car and popped his trunk fishing out his gear. You walked towards him.  
“Need any help?”  
“No,” he replied bluntly.  
Feeling put out you waked back to the boys.  
“Hey Bobby, you ready?” Dean bellowed.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Bobby replied walking to join your group.  
The five of you started walking towards the vamp’s nest slowly and quietly. Dean motioned for you and Bobby to take the back while Sam and Dean entered through the front. As soon as you walked into the nest you knew it was a mistake, instantly being attacked by a female.   
Several kills later, and extremely tired, you were cornered. Four vampires were quickly surrounding you and you knew if you didn’t get help soon you were dead.   
You called out, “Cass, I need you.”   
“One minute helping Dean,” he replied.  
It was too late as you swept your blade across a neck rolling one vamp’s head to the floor another charged at you grabbing and pinning your arms down. It made you immobile, attempting to free yourself the vampire sunk his teeth into your neck ripping out a huge piece. You fell to the floor one hand bracing for the fall the other gripping the hole at your neck attempting to keep the blood in.   
You heard voices, your father’s voice, “Y/N stay with me, Daddy is here. I’m so sorry, please stay with me.”  
“Cass!” Dean screamed killing off the remaining vampires with Sam.   
“Coming!” Cass yelled back.  
Before Cass took a step to get there Gabriel was at your side, hand on your neck, pumping grace into you.  
“How did you get here faster than Cass?” Bobby asked Gabriel dumbfounded into forgetting that he hated his guts.  
“I love her, Bobby. I am always watching her. Not a second goes by that I am not watching her.” Gabriel replied.  
“Thank you.” Bobby whispered.  
“I didn’t do it for you. I am going to take her back to your house to rest,” he directed to your father.   
“We will be there shortly after.” Dean responded for Bobby.  
Gabriel picked you up and cradled you in his arms, but before he left Bobby spoke.  
“Oh and Angel, you and me are going to have a chat when I get back so no fluttering off before we arrive.”  
In an instant Gabriel was laying you down on your bed, laying the blankets over you.  
“Gabriel, I am so sorry,” you spoke trying to sit up.  
“Y/N, it’s fine just don’t scare me like that again. Lie down and rest.”  
“I’m fine really.”  
“You are also in shock. Y/N you lost a ton of blood. Just because I healed you doesn’t mean that your blood has been refilled.”  
You knew it wouldn’t do any good to argue with an angel. You rolled your eyes at him and lied back down.  
“Fine but wake me when they get here, ok?”  
“Ok.”  
You began to feel the weakness in your body and let it overtake you with sleep.  
You awoke to the sound of talking outside the door; it took all but five seconds to place the voices.   
“How long have you been with my daughter?” you heard Bobby ask.  
“Four months,” Gabriel answered matter-of-factly.  
“What do you like about my daughter?”   
“I love everything about her. I love that she cares about everything and puts her passions and beliefs before everything, plus she puts up with me,” Gabriel smirked.  
“What do your parents do?”  
“Uh well my father is God, so…” Gabriel answered unsure.  
“Sorry stupid question. Just use to her bringing home hunters, let me tell you they are much easier to scare away. You have balls, I’ll give you that.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, was Bobby trying to give Gabriel the Talk? It was time to intervene before it became even more ridiculous.  
“Good morning, or should I say good evening?” you asked noticing it was now dark outside.  
You slid next to Gabriel’s side and faced your father.  
“I’m sorry I lied to you.”  
“I’m sorry I became so angry.” He replied. “I guess I just became angry. I use to be the most important person in your life, now he is.” Bobby spoke softly nodding towards Gabriel.  
“Daddy you are still one of the most important people in my life.”  
“No I know, but I’m no longer number one, that kind of makes me sad. However you are all grown up now time for you to make your own decisions,” Bobby hugged you. “Just remember angel boy, I loved her first and she was mine first.”  
You couldn’t help but smile; this was Bobby’s way of accepting your relationship. You turned to face Gabriel and kissed him and he kissed back with vigor.   
Bobby coughed, “Not in my house you idjitis.”


End file.
